Remus and Nymphadora part 1
by the 10th planet
Summary: Remus has just found out that the love of his life, Tonks is his best friend Sirius' cousin, will his friendship affect the life of him and Nymphadora Tonks?


Remus and Nymphadora part 1 Mayu: I do not own any of these characters. or at least I don't think I do. ^-^;  
  
Snape: *Frustrated* No you don't so get it into your HEAD!!!  
  
Sirius: Hey calm down!! Sorry bout that everyone ^-~  
  
Snape: Yeah really you're the boss ¬-¬  
  
Sirius: Yeah, well, I'm a way better boss than you!!  
  
Remus: *looks up from his book* Why don't you two just shut  
Up and get on with the story!!!  
  
Tonks: I don't like fighting T-T  
  
Mayu: Yeah so shut up!! !^-^!  
  
Snape: No! Anyway who made you the boss ¬-¬  
  
Mayu: *shyly looking at the floor* Well um no- one T-T  
  
Sirius: That don't mean that your it. *laughing* Sevvie ^-^  
  
Snape: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mayu: RIGHT *everyone looks at her scared* everyone shut up and lets all get on with the story.  
  
Remus has just found out that the love of his life, *Tonks* is his best friend Sirius' cousin, will his friendship affect the life of him and Nymphadora Tonks.?  
  
"Good morning Sabre," Remus yawned as he walked into his living room, stroking his small, fluffy, brown dogs head, suddenly an owl pecked on Remus' window, of course Remus couldn't see it because his curtains were closed but that didn't stop him hearing it.  
  
"Wha. post at this time in the morning, I wonder." he murmured walking over to his window, as he opened the curtains he saw a brown barn owl on his window sill.  
  
"Tonks," he sighed looking at the beautiful owl, he could tell it was Tonks' because it had a dark blue ribbon around its neck. Remus opened the window and quickly jumped back as the owl fluttered through the window and landed on Remus' sofa, he walked over to it and untied the letter on its leg, even though he did this, the owl still stood there still as a statue,  
  
"She probably wants an answer to whatever it is," he stifled another long, tired yawn, then, he opened the letter as he sat down beside the dog and owl,  
  
"Well, this is new of her," he said confused,  
  
Dear Remus  
I'm sorry if I woke you up so early but I really need to show you something, so please, as quick as you can send me an answer and get changed, I'll be waiting outside my house, thanks,  
Love from  
Tonks ^-~  
  
"Fine, I guess I have too," he sighed standing up and walking into his bedroom and over to his desk, he picked up a quill, an ink bottle and a small piece of parchment, he sat down and wrote.  
  
Dear Tonks  
Yes you did wake me up bright and early but I guess I have to come over so I'll see you in a minute, it might take me a while to get changed though, bye.  
Love from  
Remus  
  
When he finished writing he stood up and took the piece of parchment over to the owl and tied it onto its leg, fast as lightning, the owl flew out of the window and was gone. Remus didn't stand and watch the owl, he rushed into his bedroom and opened the wardrobe, and he took out his black robes with the gold outline and his black leather shoes then got changed. After that he opened a secret compartment in his wardrobe, and then he took out a dark blue, velvet box, when he opened it, a small smile spread across his face,  
  
"Nymphadora," he whispered  
  
and took a small, shining silver locket, it had the words 'My love' engraved on it, around it there was a swirling pattern going round and round until it stopped at a small hole in the side, Remus put his finger there and opened the locket, inside there was a little picture of Tonks, she had long, flowing dark blue hair, a red rose going behind her ear, underneath her hair, and she was smiling happily her blue eyes open with excitement about something, and on the other side there was another picture with Tonks on, she had purple hair held up in a bun, and two bits dangling down her face, she was still smiling, but this time it wasn't with excitement, it was with relief.  
  
"Well, I better get going, no time for old memories," he laughed putting the necklace on and walking out the room, and out the front door, locking it with a spell, then he walked off into the distance.  
  
"Remus!!!" Tonks shouted running up to him, "you did take a long time getting changed," she said disappointedly,  
  
"Ah, well, I said that I would didn't I?" he asked rhetorically looking at her and then he smiled, "changed your hair again, it looks nice on you," he admitted  
  
"Oh Remus your so sweet, I like it too," she said happily bouncing up and down,  
  
"Well, you wanted to show me something didn't you?" he asked gesturing to Tonks' house,  
  
"Oh yeah, come on!!" she shouted running up to the house and pulling Remus with her.  
  
When they got inside Tonks led them onto the back garden, Remus spotted a large peach coloured sheet, covering something,  
  
"What is that Tonks?" he asked feeling pretty confused,  
  
"Well, sit down and I'll show you!!!" she said happily pointing to a green, wooden chair, Remus went over to it and sat down, then he noticed that it was directly in front of the unknown item.  
  
"Tonks, I'm sitting down, are you going to show me now?" he asked politely looking at Tonks run over to the item,  
  
"Yeah, right now," she laughed "ladies and gentlemen, today I have made a unique, helpful machine, so, here it is!!!" she shouted pulling the cover off of it proudly, as soon as she did, Remus realized what it was,  
  
"Tonks did you make this transporting machine!?" Remus asked shocked, and surprised "how!!"  
  
"Well, I don't know exactly, but it's good aint it!!" she said proudly jumping around it,  
  
"Yeah, just think what we could do with it."  
  
Mayu: Well, hope you enjoyed it!! ^-^  
  
Tonks: That was part one part two coming soon!! ^-^  
  
Snape: Yeah if you weren't a bad writer ¬-¬  
  
Mayu: I'm not a bad writer!! T-T  
  
Sirius: Yeah you try writing a story that's good  
  
Mayu: *love* thanks Sirius!! ^-^  
  
Tonks: Awwwww how sweet ^-^  
  
Mayu: HEY *blushing* I was only saying thanks!! ¬-¬  
  
Remus:*looking up from book* cant you survive without me? ^-^  
  
Tonks: *blushing* Not without you Remus!!! ^-^  
  
Remus: Sorry if part 1 wasn't good, but please review ^-^ 


End file.
